GOD  God of Death
by Mauve Mortals
Summary: The Shinigami Dispatch Management Division is facing a problem... or rather two problems. They are fresh out of the academy and about to cause more mishaps then William Spears is ready to file reports for.
1. Intro

G.O.D. - Introduction

[ G.O.D. - God of Death ]

20:00 - London - Shinigami HQ - Dispatch Management Division

The room was nearly silent, the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, accompanied by the faint scratching of a pen on paper. A loud knock echoed from the door through the large room making the bespectacled man sitting behind the desk look from his work with a faint air of annoyance.

"Come in."

The door opened and with a few brisk strides a younger man quickly handed him a official looking file. Taking it he immediately flipped it open, letting his eyes trail down the first page. His eyes barely widened as he took in the information. To his subordinate how ever it was an immediate display of emotion making the younger man looked slightly nervous himself.

Sitting up straight, as if he wasn't before, the man behind the desk straightened his tie.

"When did these files arrive?"

"T-today sir." the younger man seamed to falter slightly under his superiors gaze.

"Very well. Warn the others and make sure everything that is fragile and of any value is stored away safely."

"Very well sir." With a quick bow the man hastily made his way out of the room.

A few minutes later a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass echoed down the hall into the previously quiet room.

"They are going to be the end of us..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aging like milk…

[ G.O.D. - God of Death ]

Earlier that day - 15:00 - A train on the way to London

The sounds of leather hitting flesh echoed through the Dining compartment, making the other passengers turn their heads curiously towards the sound. It was soon followed by a stream of colorful words and more whipping to which the passengers paled and excused themselves or tried their best to ignore the incident and proceed with their meal.

"I will take no such nonsense from you young man!" The voice of a strict looking elderly woman cut through the air.

With a impassive glare plastered to her face, she towered over a visibly much younger green haired man who was currently knocked out at her feet. She continued to scrutinize him as he kept twitching violently and blood seemed to literally spray out of his forehead.

"OH wretchedness!" exclaimed their rather flamboyant androgynous associate putting up a dramatic display while kneeling down next to his partner, which much to the woman's great displeasure, only seemed to be the beginning.

"His poor face. It was all he had rooting for him... Now due to that old wrench... He shall never amount to anything. NEVER!"

Clearly oblivious about the offensiveness of his comment, he too quickly obtained multiple lashes to the face.

From a table not far from the disturbing display a very effeminate man clad in red snickered to himself.

"Oh no Mrs Sophia Spears how scandalous." fanning himself he withdrew himself from scene. "And they say all woman age like fine wine..."

Half an hour later and after regaining consciousness, both men found themselves back in a small private compartment and nearly dying of boredom. Staring out of the window the green hair man suddenly heard a rather unpleasant rumbling nasal sound coming from the other side of the small enclosed place.

"Jacky... What are you doing?" he turned around slowly, looking slightly uncomfortable before hearing an offended gasp.

"Ex-CUSEEEEE me!" his flamboyant purple haired companion shot up straight sending him an offended glare. "I do not make such grotesque sounds. I am a well mannered Beauty!" he glared at his companion who only shrugged.

"What ever you big ol' peacock."

Jacky looking slightly irked, huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well Z I would let you know that Peacocks are proud and magnificent creatures."

Before anything else could be said another rather nasty nasal rumble could be heard. Both looked to the only other occupant, Miss Sophia, who had passed out with her face pressed against the dark wood wall.

Turning pail looked at each other and shivered.

"Oh no... Such a vile monstrous thing to be stuck with for another whole hour." Z only managed to nod before a Idea popped into his head, making his eyes glisten.

"Lets go to the front and see if we can make this train move faster." he said jumping up onto his seat pumping his fist into the air. Jacky pursed his lips, seemingly thinking really hard before clapping his hands together smiling brightly.

"Oh what a wonderful idea!"

It didnt take long before both men quickly shuffled out if the compartment with big smiles on their faces.

The conductors cabin was quiet apart from the rumbling of the furnace and the running steam engine. The operator was happily leaning against the door sipping on some bourbon before the door abruptly swung open crushing him between the wall and the heavy steal door.

"Hellooooooo Mr Operator!" Z screamed leaping into the cabin, which now seemed empty.

Scratching his head he looked around the small work space.

"Mr. Operator?"

He heard a slight whine coming from behind him, which he ignored since he guessed it was Jacky complaining about the 'atrociously messy and dirty work space' he walked around the small cabin scratching his head in confusion. He waved it off as Jacky let out yet another high pitched girlie noise only to be nearly strangled as he got pulled back by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh my God Z!" Jacky quickly pulled Z back towards him as soon as he notice the conductor laying motionlessly behind the door. Ignoring the struggling Z he tapped the man with his foot not getting any reaction from the unconscious man. Giving a screech Jackie began shaking his poor friend violently.

"Z! YOU KILLED HIM! WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT ON THE LIST! AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WORKING YET!"

Quickly getting out of Jacky's grip Z watched him start to panic and hyperventilate. He made his way back to the front of the cabin looking at the levers and the gadgets. Poking and prodding he grumbled at the locomotives mechanism looking at it sceptically.

"If humans know how to drive this thing it cant be to hard."

Jackie latched himself onto Z's back trying to get off of the dirty floor, nearly making them both topple over.

"Of course it is easy. I have already figured it out." He said with a air of superiority making Z feel like something bad was going to happen.

"See those coals there?"

Z only dared to nod.

"Those messy, dirty, juckie things go into that horrendously filthy furnace." flipping his braid over his shoulder he tilted his head back letting out a very shrill laugh.

"Now go. Fill up the furnace we need to get to London before that hag wakes up."

Sighing Z complied and before they knew it, the engine exploded.


End file.
